Sunshine
by April C-M
Summary: Abby tries to be 'Normal'


**AUTHOR: April C-M  
EMAIL: aprilmermoud  
RATING: K  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please. That would be so nice of you.  
SUMMARY: Abby Tries to be 'Normal'  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters and I am make NO money off this story. I appreciate the Minds at NCIS and The Amazing actors who help bring these characters to life!**

* * *

Her thoughts roamed as she watched her computer search through AFIS looking for a match to the finger print she had lifted from the weapon, No one was around and she let her eyes wonder to the outfit hanging near her, the outfit that Director Sheppard and Ziva had helped her pick out for court. She knew she had asked them to help but it only made her feel worse. She closed her eyes as the harsh words she had heard a couple days ago outside her lab filtered into her head. _"How could they let someone like that work here? I mean look at her, Shes a freak! Those tattoos, the pig tails! Is she a child? I'm surprised Agent Gibbs allows her to work with him, I doubt he lets her leave the building,_ _seriously_ _how would she make the agency look?"_ The person didn't know her, But it had hurt. She reached up and ran her fingers along her single pony tail she had pulled her hair into, Glanced down at her black jeans and simple t-shirt ending with the tennis shoes she had on and frowned. This looked more normal right? She reached up and touched the choker she had on, even without it she was still a freak, she had a giant Spider web tattoo on her neck, so really the choker helped.

She knew she wasn't the 'Normal' for working at a government agency, but Gibbs had never said anything, he had even went to bat for her when Director Sheppard had started, and had sent out the dress code. But maybe she should tamp it down a little? Wear pants instead of her skirts, they really were too short for work, Wear Tennis shoes instead of her boots, and keep her hair in a single pony tail. They were right, she isn't a child. Maybe Gibbs would appreciate it? He never seemed to mind when he took her out for her birthday, but she had tried to dress up more to his taste when he did that, but maybe that's why he would take her to dinner. Because he noticed that she dressed more 'Normal' during them. Maybe he was embarrassed by her? Did he think she was a freak? A weirdo? But cared about her enough not to say anything? Was the team embarrassed by her? Tears welled in her eyes as she considered it. She could do this, Maybe she couldn't wear her court "approved" clothes everyday but she could tame down her work clothes. Maybe then she wouldn't embarrass Gibbs and the team, Maybe they would be more willing to be seen with her outside work or a club. Tears slipped down her cheek as she considered whether she should cover the tattoo on her neck with make-up too. The ones on her arms and Hands weren't as noticeable, isn't that what a professional would do? Cover them? Make herself presentable? Her heart ached at the thought, but she would do anything to make the people she loved more comfortable. She looked again at the outfit hanging not to far away and felt more tears trickle down her cheeks. She could do this, she could be professional, couldn't she? She buried her head in her hands and finally broke down crying.

She hadn't heard him walk-in as she sobbed quietly into her hands, Gibbs walked quickly to her side as he took in her appearance. He and Tony had heard what the Agent outside her lab had said just days ago, She didn't know but the look he had sent the agent had sent her running. He had later spoken to Jenny and the woman had been spoken to by The director and him as to where they stood with Abby and how she dressed and it was made very clear that if either of them heard her speak of Abby or any other employee that way again she would be transferred. He stepped closer before whispering "Abbs?" Abby head shot up with a gasp. "Gibbs! I-I didn't hear you come in!" she didn't look at him, and quickly wiped the tears from her face. "I haven't gotten any results back yet. I'm sorry." He shook his head. "Not why I'm here." She finally looked at him, "Then why are you here, Gibbs? Not that I mind you being here, but don't you have a bad guy to catch? I'll get the results in the next hour I'm sure." He nodded slightly "I'm sure you will…." He looked past her to the outfit Ziva and Jenny had picked out and walked over to it. "Whats this?" He asked as he turned back to her. "Um… My court outfit for tomorrow? Figured if I dressed more professionally they might take me more seriously ya know?" He just looked back down that the outfit that was better suited to Jenny then Abby. He looked back at her after a moment but noticed she wasn't looking at him anymore, She was looking between the clothes and herself. He felt sadness build in his chest, as he really looked at her, Her hair was different, Her clothes were subdued, She was even wearing normal shoes, It was all wrong. This wasn't Abby, not HIS Abby. Everything that reminded him of her had seemed to be stripped away, including her spark. He knew she had heard what the Agent has said but had hoped she would ignore her, hoped she knew he loved her just the way she was and so did everyone else. but it was clear now that it had hurt her, and from the sobs he had heard it had hurt her deeply. He walked back to her side as she quickly turned back to the computer and tried to not let him see her wipe the tears from her eyes again. He reached up and tugged at her Ponytail, "No Pigtails, Abbs?" She shook her head no, "Why not?" He asked quietly, She just shrugged and tried to pretend to be busy on her computer. He gripped her shoulders gently before turning her around to face him and pulling her into a hug. He pressed his cheek against hers as he whispered in her ear. "You could NEVER embarrassed me Abbs, I love you just the way you are, Don't let anyone tell you any different OK?" He felt her suck in a breath before she wrapped her arms around him more tightly as she started to cry into his shoulder. "Just be you, Abbs, Be the you we all love, we don't want you any different…you hear me?" She nodded against his body as she let all the hurt go, no one opinion mattered to her as much as his. She smiled as his final words soothed the ache in her chest. "Please just keep being my sunshine, Abbs."


End file.
